The present invention relates generally to a polymeric board used as a void-board. More particularly, the present invention relates to a profile-extruded void-board for use in forming bundles of bricks.
Bricks are typically “packaged” as a plurality of stacked individual units (i.e., bricks) formed into a 3-dimensional bundle. The bundle includes one or more package straps, corner protectors, and a veneer void-board, which is placed between two horizontal layers of bricks. Generally, the veneer void-board is placed above a layer of bricks that has bricks not present, e.g., forming two holes in the bundle. Additional layers of bricks are placed on top of the veneer board. The holes, which are typically centrally disposed, are configured to allow the prongs of a forklift or similar device to pass into the bundle. To move the package of bricks, the forklift will exert a force to the underside of the veneer, to lift the entire package. Typically, the holes are formed extending through the entire depth of the bundle.
Known void-boards have a number of drawbacks. For example, veneer void-boards are often times of poor quality. Known veneer boards have a tendency to warp. Warping and the attendant uneven surfaces upon which layers of bricks are stacked can result in package instability, and as a result, difficultly in package formation. In addition, known void-boards do not allow clean “separation” of the brick layers (in the depth direction) from the bundle. That is, there is no easy way to separate the bricks and sever or cut the board at the juncture of that layer and the remainder of the brick bundle. One solution explored in the past was to use a corrugated plastic sheet. However, the corrugated sheets tended to be crushed by the weight of the bricks. As a result the corrugated sheets were found to buckle in use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a void-board that is of consistent quality, consistency and strength to allow stable stacking of bricks for bundle forming without crushing the board. Desirably, such a void-board is readily severed for separating layers of bricks. Most desirably, such a void-board endures environmental conditions without warping.